La plus grande faiblesse peut révéler la plus belle des forces
by Marimarina
Summary: Lorsque pour Poudlard les heures les plus sombres sonneront, au château une faille apparaîtra ; une faiblesse qui entraînera la chute de tout ce qui a été construit, un défaut qui défera tout ce qui a été créé. À Poudlard sera liée une vie humaine dépourvue de magie. Je compte étaler cette fanfic sur plusieurs générations ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis :)


**Disclaimer : Bien sûr, l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Gloire à J.K. Rowling. Je possède juste mes petits O.C, qui vont apparaître plus tard.**

**Bonne lecture ! Et si le début vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à poster un petit commentaire (ou s'il ne vous plaît pas trop d'ailleurs, rien de mieux qu'une critique constructive pour m'améliorer, même si je ne fais ça que par pur plaisir).**

**Marimarina**

Cette journée serait historique. Elle resterait gravée à jamais dans les mémoires, tellement elle allait changer le monde et marquer les esprits. Quatre illustres sorciers, les plus brillants de leur génération, redoutables et redoutés, se réunissaient pour assembler leur magie et créer. Ensemble.

Mus par un désir de transmettre leur savoir, leur sagesse et leurs qualités, ils avaient tenté de surpasser leurs différences afin de s'entendre. Ainsi ils créeraient une école, mais pas n'importe laquelle. L'école la plus importante du monde, la plus illustre, la plus noble qu'il soit.

Poudlard.

* * *

Helga Poufsouffle avait choisi l'emplacement du futur château -quoi de mieux qu'un château ? Les étudiants pourraient y vivre et auraient la possibilité de retourner chez eux pendant les périodes de pause. Le château se situerait donc pas très loin d'un beau lac aux reflets verts, peuplés d'êtres de l'eau qui, curieux de la compagnie des humains, avaient de bonne grâce accepté l'existence d'un tel monument. Oui, cet endroit était parfait. La sorcière s'était également occupée des sorts qui repousseraient les Moldus qui pourraient être attirés par un lieu aussi paradisiaque.

Rowena Serdaigle, quant à elle, n'avait en tête que les connaissances que les élèves se raviraient d'apprendre, c'est pourquoi elle s'occupa spécialement de la bibliothèque, la garnissant de livres rares et intéressants. Elle porta également une attention particulière aux salles de classe, qu'elle fit les plus grandes et accueillantes possible.

Godric Gryffondor imaginait déjà des élèves parcourir les couloirs, se lançant des duels, apprenant ensemble, dans une camaraderie sans faille. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait demandé de s'occuper de la conceptualisation de la Grande Salle, la plus importante selon lui, car ce serait celle où tout le monde se réunirait. Le sorcier était également le plus espiègle d'entre tous, aussi ce fut lui qui imagina tous les passages secrets qui permettraient aux plus astucieux de sortir ou de rentrer en douce.

Salazar Serpentard ne fut pas en reste. Selon lui, une école ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir un aspect trop « apte à l'école buissonnière », trop tranquille. Il fallait également que tout le monde l'admire pour sa grandeur, sa gloire ; il faudrait même une touche d'appréhension. Ainsi il obtint des autres sorciers d'ajouter quelques tours, des armures de garde ainsi que des cachots, dont il apprécia particulièrement de s'occuper.

Malgré le fait qu'ils se soient occupés chacun de parties différentes du château, les quatre sorciers se réunirent pour la création d'une salle spéciale. La salle, qui viendrait toujours en aide aux élèves qui en auraient besoin, quelque soit leur désir. La salle, qui n'était jamais la même à chaque fois, et qui disparaissait au regard de ceux qui ignoraient leur existence. La salle sur Demande. Ils en furent très fiers et déclarèrent : « À Poudlard, une aide sera toujours apportée à ceux qui en feront la demande. » « et surtout ceux qui le méritent ! » ajoutèrent Serpentard et Gryffondor.

Enfin, ils décidèrent de répartir les élèves selon quatre maisons, chacune à leur image. Gryffondor, qui prônait les actes de bravoure, déclara qu'il souhaitait accueillir les élèves dotés de bravoure et de vaillance. Serdaigle, elle, voulait que les élèves les plus avides de connaissances se sentent à l'aise en sa maison et voulut s'occuper d'eux du mieux possible. Quant à Serpentard, il avait ses préférences pour les futurs dirigeants, des élèves pleins de potentiel et d'ambition qui ne laisseraient rien en travers de leur chemin pour obtenir ce qu'ils désiraient. Poufsouffle ne fut pas très exigeante et, généreuse, décida d'accueillir les élèves qui restaient, à condition qu'ils travaillent et fassent tout pour apporter l'honneur à leur maison. Puis, les fondateurs décidèrent chacun de l'emplacement des dortoirs de leur maison respective, inventant des stratagèmes pour en protéger l'entrée.

Mais comment les fondateurs pourraient-ils choisir leurs élèves, être certains que leurs critères seraient bien respectés au-delà de leur mort ? Mû d'une inspiration soudaine -et faute de mieux-, Gryffondor ôta son chapeau de sa tête et proposa de l'ensorceler, afin que lorsque les futurs élèves le poseraient sur leur tête, il puisse inspecter leur personnalité, voir au plus profond d'eux-mêmes et déterminer quelle serait leur véritable maison. Ils donnèrent ainsi le don de la pensée et de la parole à celui qui devint le Choixpeau.  
Bien sûr, en faisant cela, les sorciers instauraient une certaine rivalité entre les élèves ; ils pensaient que cela leur donnerait un esprit de compétition et les pousserait à se dépasser. Toujours dans cet esprit, ils déclarèrent de concert qu'une Coupe des Quatre Maisons serait mise en jeu chaque année : pour l'emporter, les élèves devraient obtenir le plus de points que possible, ces derniers étant attribués par les professeurs ou gagnés lors des matchs de Quidditch, le sport le plus en vogue. La maison gagnante recevrait alors la Coupe et serait gratifiée d'un immense honneur, jusqu'à l'an prochain.

Oui, tout était parfait.

* * *

Tout, enfin presque.

Un désaccord surgit. La dispute qui opposa Salazar Serpentard à Godric Gryffondor, son ami le plus proche, fut terrible. Il s'agissait d'une histoire de pureté de sang. Serpentard estimait en effet que seuls les sorciers dignes de ce nom, c'est-à-dire ceux qui étaient issus d'une lignée noble de sorciers, étaient en droit d'étudier au château. Il considérait ainsi que toute personne dotée de magie mais issue de géniteurs qui en étaient dépourvus étaient des erreurs de la Nature, indignes d'approcher une baguette. Leur sang était impur et ne devait absolument pas polluer celui de ceux qui assuraient l'honneur des sorciers. Godric Gryffondor était en total désaccord avec Serpentard et prônait une égalité en dépit de toute différence d'origine. Serdaigle et Poufsouffle se rangèrent à l'avis de Gryffondor, laissant Salazar seul avec son amertume. Ce dernier, en infériorité numérique, ne put cependant rien faire et il hurla qu'un jour, justice serait faite.

Tout à sa haine et à son ressentiment, il oublia très vite les idéaux d'enseignement, rapidement remplacés par une soif de vengeance et de destruction.

* * *

Salazar Serpentard élabora son projet pendant sept jours et sept nuits, où il mit la moindre parcelle de son pouvoir à l'œuvre, ne se laissant aucun instant de répit. Il travailla, étudia, échafauda, planifia. Rien ne devait être laissé au hasard. Au matin du huitième jour, il releva la tête, se dressa dans toute sa gloire, et, en poussant un cri triomphal, il leva sa baguette au ciel et déchaîna la foudre comme on ne l'avait jamais vue.

Il avait enfin trouvé.

Seul mais terriblement puissant, il s'éloigna des marais où il vivait et se dirigea vers le château.

Il ne serait peut-être plus en vie pour y assister, mais un jour un Élu prendrait sa place et accomplirait ses plus sombres desseins. Oui, un jour viendra où Poudlard tomberait.

* * *

Son arrivée à Poudlard ne passa pas inaperçue.

Helga Poufsouffle, l'ayant aperçu depuis la tour d'Astronomie, vint l'accueillir d'un air méfiant. Elle ne connaissait le sorcier que trop bien et savait qu'il ne renoncerait pas à ses idéaux aussi facilement ; c'est pourquoi elle eut beaucoup de mal à croire ce qu'elle entendait quand le sorcier déclara que si ses collègues tenaient tellement à enseigner leur noble savoir à des Sang-de-Bourbe -Poufsouffle serra les dents en entendant ce nom-, ce serait à leur guise. Son seul but était de participer à la construction du monument le plus illustre de tous les temps, disait-il, et il souhaitait par-dessus tout que le nom de Salazar Serpentard soit gravé dans les mémoires.  
Sur ces paroles, Poufsouffle s'apaisa légèrement et alla prévenir ses collègues, occupés à essayer de dompter les escaliers mouvants qui, soudainement, s'étaient déréglés et changeaient capricieusement de direction à une vitesse alarmante. Les armures s'étaient également réveillées et se bousculaient les une les autres, donnant des coups de lance et d'épée dans le vide. Le spectacle était affolant, dangereux et produisait un énorme vacarme. En voyant cela, Poufsouffle s'empressa d'aller prêter main forte à ses collègues, en oubliant le sorcier qui s'était présenté à elle quelques minutes plus tôt. Serpentard profita de cette occasion -car c'était bien lui qui avait rendu les escaliers ainsi que les armures dans un tel état- pour s'introduire dans le château et accomplir la tâche qu'il s'était fixée.

* * *

Serpentard se rendit dans la Grande Salle. La construction de cette dernière était déjà achevée, et tout étincelait de beauté. Toute personne qui se serait aventurée dans ce lieu aurait été émerveillée devant la grandeur de la salle, aurait admiré l'impression de majesté qui se dégageait de la table des Professeurs, et surtout, cette personne aurait été subjuguée par le plafond enchanté qui reflétait le ciel lui-même. Mais Serpentard n'était pas n'importe qui, et il n'accorda aucun regard à ce qui aurait fait pousser un cri de stupeur au commun des mortels. Il se dirigea droit vers la table des Professeurs, grimpa sur l'estrade, se plaça là où devait se tenir le Directeur de Poudlard, mais dos aux tables des différentes maisons. Face au mur, il ferma les yeux et murmura des incantations dans une langue connue par très peu, impossible à apprendre ni enseigner. Le Fourchelang.  
Plus communément appelé Langue des Serpents, il était pour ceux qui ne le maîtrisaient pas un mélange de sifflements et de sons étranglés ; pour ceux qui en avaient le don, c'était une arme.  
C'est dans cette langue que Serpentard, s'inspirant des travaux de son ancien ami Gryffondor, créa un passage dérobé dans la Grande Salle. Ce dernier conduirait à une salle souterraine, et seul son véritable héritier pourrait y accéder.

La Chambre des Secrets.

Afin de pouvoir s'y rendre, l'Élu devrait également faire preuve du Fourchelang, la marque de la noblesse suprême selon Serpentard. Avec cela il relâcherait l'arme soigneusement choisie par le mage, arme qui mettrait enfin un terme à la salissure du sang des sorciers.

Serpentard libéra son propre basilic, et utilisa la langue de ce dernier pour lui ordonner de rester dans ce lieu jusqu'à que l'héritier du sorcier le réveille. Tout avait été planifié au moindre détail, jusqu'à la symbolique de l'emplacement du passage secret ; lorsque le basilic sortirait de son antre, ce serait pour commettre le plus de ravages. Pour semer la mort. Enfin, Serpentard éclata d'un rire mauvais, savourant sa revanche.

Dans l'ombre, un blaireau observait la scène, un frisson lui parcourant l'échine.

* * *

Helga Poufsouffle, impuissante face à un basilic et à un de ses plus puissants confrères, se hâta de quitter la Chambre et de rapporter à Gryffondor et Serdaigle ce qu'elle avait aperçu après avoir traversé le mur. Les fondateurs, lors d'une absence de Serpentard, allèrent examiner l'entrée du passage secret, dans l'intention de détruire la salle. Cependant, leurs pouvoirs pourtant redoutables ne purent rien contre la Chambre des Secrets, qui n'obéissait plus qu'à toute personne capable du Fourchelang, ce qu'ils n'étaient pas ; toutefois ils furent en mesure de déplacer l'entrée du passage.

Il fallait trouver un endroit où personne ne ferait vraiment attention aux détails, où tout le monde passerait mais où personne ne resterait bien longtemps. Il fut donc convenu que l'entrée du passage serait déplacée dans les toilettes féminines du deuxième étage. Les trois fondateurs jurèrent de ne jamais parler de l'entrée du passage. Personne n'en entendrait parler, la Chambre des Secrets ne serait jamais découverte. Le danger était écarté.

La construction du château s'acheva sans aucun autre incident et, même s'ils feignaient une bonne entente avec Serpentard, une tension régnait entre ce dernier et les trois autres fondateurs.

* * *

Mais ce que Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle ignoraient, c'est que Serpentard se doutait bien que sa chambre ainsi que son arme seraient un jour découverte par ses ex-collègues. Aussi avait-il lancé une seconde malédiction au château qui se dressait, tel un conquérant, sur la colline. Cette fatalité aurait lieu chaque fois que cela serait nécessaire.

Lorsque pour Poudlard les heures les plus sombres sonneront, au château une faille apparaîtra ; une faiblesse qui entraînera la chute de tout ce qui a été construit, un défaut qui défera tout ce qui a été créé. Par un unique Serpentard choisi à chaque occasion cette faille pourra être exploitée, sous la main de ce Serpentard le destin de Poudlard sera placé.

À Poudlard sera liée une vie humaine dépourvue de magie.


End file.
